not all stories have a happy ending
by Lord Shinta
Summary: years have passed since rin left sesshomaru, and now she has come crawling back with two hanyou sons begging to be his mate. but how will Shinta, sesshomaru's young son take this. history is known to repeate it's self and this time is no diffrent. rated p
1. the return of rin and changes

Ok this is a dark fic, or a tragedy as Shakespeare would call it. I don't own Inuyasha or yu yu Hakusho, but I do own Shinta, Draco, and Kurono. Their mine you can't have them..i should have pictures of them on my web site soon maybe...if I get time.please review my story  
  
Sesshomaru sat apon his futon inside his palace bedchambers. For the past hour he had been sitting in the same position on his bed. In his hands was an old rag doll that had once belonged to Rin.  
  
" Nine years, you left me for another, what did I do wrong to drive you to him."  
  
Nine years ago Rin had left him to mate with a swan youkia that was the ruler of the marshlands in the southern lands.  
  
" It took her leaving for me to discover my love for her."  
  
Sesshomaru fingered the doll in his hands. Rin had left this in her room when she had left. Sesshomaru didn't know if Rin had simply left it by accident or had left it for him. Sesshomaru was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door to his room slid open and the tiny footsteps that approached his bed. Sesshomaru on the inside nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something tugging on his pant leg, but his outside appearance remained the same. Sesshomaru looked down ready to yell at Jaken when he was met by two large watery golden eyes. Sesshomaru felt his heart melt as he looked into the crying eyes of his only child.  
  
Shinta was looking up at him while clutching a stuffed white dog that one of the servants had made for him.  
  
" What is it?" Sesshomaru's voice was cold. He mentally smacked himself. It was obvious that Shinta was upset about something.  
  
" I'm sorry Shinta come here." Sesshomaru opened his arms. Shinta spent no time crawling up onto the bed and into his father's arms.  
  
Sesshomaru pulled Shinta to him. This was the only creature that Sesshomaru cared this much for. Yes with Rin he loved her and would always protect her. But his son he would give his life to protect. He didn't know what made him decided that but he knew he just would.  
  
Shinta was still crying softly into Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru ran a hand through Shinta's white hair.  
  
" Daddy?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked down in to his son's eyes.  
  
" Yes Shinta."  
  
" I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you to night?" Shinta put on a sad puppy dog look. Sesshomaru winced. Not the puppy dog eyes, those things were irresistible even for him.  
  
" Oh all right you can sleep with me tonight." Shinta instantly brightened and dove under the covers.  
  
" You really didn't have a nightmare did you." A head poked out from under the covers a devilish grin on its face. It shook its head and disappeared back under the covers. Sighing Sesshomaru went in after his son.  
  
" You little bugger. You lied to me." There was insane giggling from under the covers. Shinta poked his head out from under the covers. He squealed as Sesshomaru grabbed him and drug him out from under the covers.  
  
" DADDY!" Shinta shrieked as Sesshomaru began to tickle him. " I GIVE I GIVE."  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled. " You know the punishment for lying." Shinta some how managed to wriggle his way out of his fathers grasp and took off across the room. For a four year old he moved very quickly.  
  
Shinta suddenly froze by the door. He raised his small head a sniffed a couple of times. He began to growl. It was a low growl of a warning; there was something in the air that his sensitive nose did not like. Sesshomaru to sniffed the air only he got a different reaction.  
  
" RIN!"  
  
Sesshomaru tore out of the room leaving Shinta behind.  
  
" DADDY WAIT UP!" Shinta took off after his father but soon lost sight of him. Pouting Shinta continued to fallow his fathers sent. It only took a short while to find him.  
  
Sesshomaru was currently hugging a human girl. Why Shinta had no clue, curious Shinta came closer though he stayed in the shadows out of site. The young human girl was crying into his fathers shoulder. Beside her were two young boys, thought they were older then himself.  
  
Shinta took a careful sniff. They smelled like swan youkia though they had the sent of human in them. * so that's a hanyou, isn't my uncle one of them.* Shinta took a couple more steps forward but still kept to the shadows. He spied Jaken a little ways off. The little imp youkia had a disgusted look on his face. " Jaken- sama." Jaken looked up from his position, he spied Shinta and walked over to the young inu-tenshi.  
  
" Shinta, what are you doing up. Does your father know your up." Jaken whispered. Shinta nodded his head. He nodded towards the new comers.  
  
" Who are they?" he asked innocently.  
  
Jaken shook his head, the disgusted look returning. " Her names Rin, she was your fathers ward for quiet some time, then she left him to mate with a swan taiyoukia. Sesshomaru - Sama loved her but never told her. So instead he found another mate, your mother. Well it seems that the swan prince who Rin was matted to was killed and his brother drove her and her twin sons from the land and she's come crawling back begging to be Sesshomaru - Sama's mate."  
  
Shinta pulled a disgusted face. " But father said he would never take another mate after mother died." Tears stated to fall from Shinta's eyes at the fresh memory of his mothers tragic death, for which he had witnessed just a matter of months ago.  
  
Jaken shook his head.  
  
" I dought he will keep that promise, he's always loved Rin."  
  
Shinta turned to look at his father hopping to all gods that he would not take another mate like he had said he would. His father currently had his back to him. He was hugging Rin, the two boys were staring at their mother, both were pretty with long golden blond hair that fell in waves down their backs. They had dark blue eyes and small white feathery wings.  
  
Shinta flexed his own small wings, right now they were small but when he got older they would be huge bigger then any swan youkia's.  
  
Shinta's attention returned to his father and Rin when Rin pulled away from his father.  
  
" Sesshomaru - Sama, I'm so sorry I never should have left you, will you allow me to come back only this time as your mate."  
  
Shinta silently pleaded that his father would turn her down. He felt his heart break when he heard his father reply.  
  
" Rin I would love to take you as a mate."  
  
Silent tears started to flow down Shinta's cheeks.  
  
" Father no..how could you? You promised." Shinta's voice was quiet, so quiet that Jaken had a hard time hearing him.  
  
A arm rapped around Shinta's small shoulders. He looked up to kurono, one of his guardian tenshi. Kurono was known as a black tenshi cause he had black hair and wings. They were as humans called them dark angels, but were really warrior angels that were assigned to protect the royal angels such as Shinta. Kurono was one of the funniest and was a more a child at heart then any of the others that probly why Shinta got along so well with him.  
  
" hey little guy what's wrong?" Kurono looked concerned. Shinta couldn't trust his voice and pointed over towards his father and Rin.  
  
Kurono looked over just in time to see Sesshomaru mark his new mate. He turned away disgusted.  
  
" Filthy youkia, they are the vermin of the earth. No offense Jaken, your ok." Jaken nodded though he still looked a little mad for being called vermin.  
  
" Not two months after mei kui's death and he is already taking a mate, youkia are sad creatures." He pulled Shinta into a hug as he noticed the boy starting to hyperventilate.  
  
" Shh..hey it's ok. hush." Shinta didn't calm down, but he buried his head in kurono's robes. Kurono turned disgusted to listen to Sesshomaru's conversation.  
  
" Well I guess I should introduce you to the rest of the family then." Rin said. Her two boys stepped forward.  
  
" This is Atoka, and this is Uramteshi. They are my twin sons." The two boys bowed respectfully to their new father.  
  
" we are honored to be a part of your family, father."  
  
Shinta felt his blood boil.  
  
" how dare they call him father. He's my father." Kurono looked down startled.  
  
" what the..." Kurono looked down to see a now 16-year-old Shinta sitting next to him.  
  
Some how Shinta had managed to transform into his older self. Kurono took a second to look over the boy. He was nothing short of gorgeous, he looked exactly like his father except that his marking looked to be nothing more then gold dust on his cheeks and forehead. His eyes, which were slightly larger, then Sesshomaru's were many different shades of gold. His white hair fell to his mid back, and throughout the hair were single gold strands. He was tall that was a definite. And patruding from his shoulder blades were two of the largest wings that Kurono had ever seen. If they were unfolded they could have easily had a wingspan of 30 feet each.  
  
Kurono was brought back from his search by a low rumbling sound. Shinta was growling. Jaken looked startled.  
  
" What happened to him? He's all grown up." Kurono shook his head.  
  
" This is something that is very rare. Tenshi if they feel threatened or are at a high stress level will revert to a form for which they are their strongest. For Shinta it must be around the age of sixteen. I've only heard of this but never actually seen it." Kurono still had a hold of Shinta. Shinta was shaking slightly anger could be seen in his eyes.  
  
" I can't believe him." Shinta once again dissolved into tears, only this time they weren't silent. Sesshomaru turned at the noise.  
  
" what is going on. Shinta is that you." Sesshomaru was looking straight at him but was not seeing anything.  
  
Shinta sniffed but remained silent. The anger had returned full force. * son of a bitch*  
  
Sesshomaru continued to look off into the shadows. " Shinta come out and meet your new brothers, I know your there I can smell you." * but why is his sent older*  
  
Shinta stood and stepped out into the light, a glare gracing his features. There were several gasps. The look on Sesshomaru's was priceless.  
  
" Shinta? What happened to you."  
  
Shinta sneered. " Nothing of your concern, Sesshomaru."  
  
Sesshomaru flinched at the biting tone. * Wait he didn't call me father. *  
  
" Shinta you must show respect to your father. Now say hello to your mother and brothers."  
  
Shinta turned to face Sesshomaru.  
  
" I'll show my respect to my father when I see him next, and my mothers dead she died two months ago cause my father was off mopping and couldn't protect her. And as far as I know I have no siblings, if you call those pathetic excuses for creatures my siblings. Now if you don't mind I am going to bed and maybe when I wake my father will have returned." At that Shinta turned and left not waiting for Sesshomaru's response.  
  
Kurono and Jaken quickly fallowed Shinta not wishing to be in the same room as Sesshomaru now.  
  
Sesshomaru stood there shocked, but the shock quickly faded to hurt. What Shinta had said had hurt him deeply. * how could he have said that. and what happened to him he was older.*  
  
Sesshomaru turned back to his new mate. She looked slightly scared, her two sons had a look of shock on their faces.  
  
" was that your son?" Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
" I don't know what happened to him though, he's only four years old, but he looked to be sixteen. What happened?" the last part was more to himself.  
  
" Shido"  
  
A young servant appeared.  
  
" yes my lord."  
  
" Take Rin and her sons to a room. I will retrieve them soon. I need to have a talk with my son." At that Sesshomaru left towards Shinta's room.  
  
Sesshomaru entered Shinta's room to find him still in teenager form with his guardian tenshi holding him. Kurono was rocking the sobbing boy back and forth.  
  
" hey..shh..it's alright, you hurt I understand that. let it all out, you'll feel better after this."  
  
Shinta looked up into Kurono's face. He knew his father was hiding in the shadow of the door but he didn't care.  
  
" Kurono how could he break his promise to me." Kurono also knew that Sesshomaru was standing in the door and saw where Shinta was taking this.  
  
" I don't know kiddo. I always knew that at some time Sesshomaru would take another mate. But usually they have to honor to wait a couple years before getting another mate."  
  
" but no my father is such a horn dogger that he had to have a fuck toy not two months after my mothers death, which is particle his fault."  
  
Kurono was starting to get a little nervous. Sesshomaru was not one known for holding his temper, and he didn't want to get the blunt of the attack. But he decided to continue to play along.  
  
" all I've heard are rumors, but is it true that he was off sulking when you two were attacked and he didn't even realize anything had happened until three days latter."  
  
" Kurono, out!" Kurono nearly left a skid pattern on the floor as he raced from the room. Shinta turned his back to Sesshomaru. Anger was quickly over taking the sadness he was feeling.  
  
" Shinta looked at me."  
  
Once thing was for certain Shinta had defiantly in hearted his mother's stubbornness. He kept his back turned to Sesshomaru and remained silent.  
  
" Look at me when I am talking to you." Sesshomaru sounded really angry.  
  
* I'm probly going to get into a lot of trouble for this but oh well.*  
  
" Tell me Sesshomaru, why should I look at you. Your words mean nothing to me."  
  
That had pushed it to far. Shinta was painfully thrown across the room, where he smashed into the stonewall. Thought he was in a teenage form he still only had the pain tolerance of a four year old. Shinta felt several bones break as he was imbedded into the stonewall by the force of his fathers throw. A single thought crosses his mind before it succumbed to blackness. " Why?" 


	2. it only get worse with time

Ever since that fateful night , a wedge had been placed between Shinta & Sesshomaru. As the years progressed the wedge grew larger, to finally it got to the point that in Shinta's eyes Sesshomaru was no loner his father, but a acquaintance that happened to look like him. Rin's sons had grown and were spoiled rotten. Shinta was nearly of age by tenshi standards, InuYoukia standards he was still a pup.  
  
Shinta scowled as the sound of Sesshomaru and Rin's love making reached his sensitive ears. This had to be the millionth time they had tried to conceive a pup, all the other attempts had failed. Shinta hoped this one would too. It was not that he despised hanyou's, it's he despise what the hanyou would become. He did not wish the on any child. As Rin's moans became louder Shinta covered his ears.  
  
" Jaken"  
  
The imp youkai looked up from his work.  
  
" Yes me lord."  
  
Jaken was one of the many servants that called him a lord still.  
  
" I'm going, I can't stand the sounds. If Sesshomaru wants me I'll be back later.. Thought I dought he will."  
  
At that Shinta leapt off the balcony ledge. He spread his large feathery wings and easily floated down the cliff to the beach bellow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A full moon lit a cloudless sky, it's white light reflected off the sea, it's water lapping in gently against the sandy shores. Here the only sound was the water and the wind, this is where Shinta always went when he wanted to be alone, only tonight he was not alone.  
  
A lone figure sat atop a rock along the waters edge. By sight and smell the figure was identified instantly as Draco, the hanyou son or Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Draco was similar to Shinta in many ways, but he was also a lot like his father. It was in his looks and some of his attitude that he was similar to Shinta.  
  
Shinta looked over the boy that he considered his younger brother. Draco sat atop the rock his silver eyes staring straight out over the horizon at nothing in particular. The moonlight caught the silver strands in Draco's brilliant white hair turning it a brilliant metallic silver. He didn't have any marking on his face except for a single silver crescent moon in the center of his forehead. His long hair was pulled into a high ponytail at the top of his head that showed off his dog ears. Draco preferred to wear what was called a Robin Hood type outfit; thought Shinta didn't know what Robin Hood was that was just what Kagome had said it looked like.  
  
Draco seemed to sense that someone was approaching, for he drew his sword and turned towards Shinta.  
  
" Oh Shinta it's you."  
  
Draco resheathed his sword.  
  
" Are they at it again?"  
  
Shinta nodded his head and took a seat next to the boy he considered a brother. Sighing Shinta stared out into the slowly lighting sky.  
  
" What did I do to deserve this."  
  
Draco raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
" Deserve what?" Draco asked though he knew he had a pretty good idea of what it was.  
  
Shinta turned to him, silent tears could be seen in his eyes.  
  
"What my life has turned out to be, you weren't here when my mother was still alive.things were different..a lot different, Sesshomaru was actually a father to me, he would play with me and kid with me..he was the only one who could teach me, he wouldn't allow any of the servants to teach me. Hell no one was allowed to touch me, if they did they would be ripped to shreds by Sesshomaru. When I was around him he always smiled and laughed. He would drop what ever he was doing to play with me and comfort me when I got hurt or was scared."  
  
Shinta took a shuddering breath. His eyes narrowing in hatred.  
  
" Then she came along..that human bitch that my father took as a mate no long after my mothers death... everything changed. Sesshomaru no longer paid as much attention to me, he spent nearly every waking moment with the bitch, he stopped smiling around me.hell he started to ignore me. I had to fight tooth and nail to keep my room since he was planning on letting the two half-breeds have it. No offense."  
  
Draco simply shrugged.  
  
" Feh.. you know I should hit you for that." Draco would have been serious had it not been for the big huge smirk on his face. Shinta smiled despite his bad mood.  
  
" I wish that there was some way for Sesshomaru to notice me. I want my father back."  
  
Draco placed a comforting arm around Shinta's shoulders.  
  
" There might be a way to get your father to notice you and appreciate you more."  
  
Shinta was looking at Draco very intently now.  
  
" How?"  
  
" I have joined a group, it's run by a Youko kitsune named Yoko Kurama."  
  
Shinta's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as his mouth fell open.  
  
" you mean the thief Yoko Kurama."  
  
Draco nodded his head. " Yep what do you think I've been doing these last few months. Hey it would be a way for Sesshomaru to notice you."  
  
Shinta bowed his head, his mind whirling with thoughts.  
  
" Hey, I'll talk to you tomorrow, I have to get home before my mother and father find out I left the house."  
  
Draco stood and started to walk down the beach.  
  
" HEY DRACO!" Draco stopped and turned around.  
  
" Can I stay at your place, I really don't want to have to listen to them all night."  
  
Draco nodded understanding completely, he had been over there once when they had started and he could understand why Shinta didn't want to stay there. Shinta easily caught up with Draco and silently they walked towards draco's home.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome's home was a simple hut set close to the well that allowed them both to travel through time. They still used it but not as much as they did when they were still looking for jewel shards. Draco despite how he complained about how small the hut was was actually very proud of it.  
  
A light coming from one of the windows alerted them of the presence that one or both of draco's parents were awake and waiting for him. Draco gulped nervously,  
  
" You didn't tell them you were going out." He shook his head  
  
" Well it's best not to stall." Draco nodded putting on a brave face. Though his scent gave away that he was nervous.  
  
Cautiously Draco entered the hut fallowed closely by Shinta. The area was surprisingly clear.  
  
Draco released the breath he had been holding. " That was close I thought one of the was awake."  
  
" One of us was awake, where have you been?"  
  
Draco went ridged as Inuyasha stepped out from the shadows. A angry frown graced his still boyish features.  
  
" hi daddy."  
  
Inuyasha simply scowled.  
  
" that didn't answer my question, where were you?"  
  
Draco bowed his head.  
  
" I'm sorry daddy, I couldn't sleep so I went out for a walk. I would have told you, but both you and mother were sound asleep, I didn't wish to disturb you."  
  
Shinta could see where this was going and decided to intervene.  
  
" Hello uncle Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha's attention switched from his son to Shinta. He smiled  
  
" Hello Shinta, what are you doing here."  
  
Shinta bowed respectfully.  
  
" I have come to stay the night if that is alright with you."  
  
Inuyasha placed a comforting hand on Shinta's shoulder.  
  
" You know you are always welcome here."  
  
Shinta smiled and hugged his uncle.  
  
" Thanks you Inuyasha, I really appreciate this."  
  
Inuyasha released the young boy.  
  
" Well you two off to bed, you know where the extra bedding is."  
  
The two boys bowed and raced for Draco's room. Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
" Don't think you're off the hook yet." " Damn" Inuyasha laughed and left for his own room, hoping to all gods that Kagome was still asleep. Lucky for both him and Draco she still was. Silently Inuyasha crawled into bed and snuggled up against up against Kagome.  
  
" So what was his lame excuse this time." Inuyasha stiffened  
  
How come I didn't realize she was awake?  
  
Kagome sighed and turned away from Inuyasha.  
  
" Inuyasha.. SIT DOWN"  
  
she felt Inuyasha plunge off the bed and a thud from the other side of the house fallowed by laughter that sounded like music. She sat up and looked over the edge of the bed where her husband was plastered to the floor.  
  
" Shinta's here?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded as much as he could.  
  
" it's been a while since I've seen him, how's he doing?"  
  
" ine fro wha I can ell." Came the muffled reply.  
  
Slowly the spell wore off and Inuyasha crawled back into bed. Laughter could still be heard along with shouts and yelps.  
  
" Go to bed you two!" instantly the house was silent.  
  
Draco and Shinta listened for any more sounds. Hearing none they sat sown on their beds.  
  
" We'll leave tomorrow morning to go talk to Yoko, I'm sure he'll take you on, this way you can get back at Sesshomaru."  
  
Shinta bowed his head.  
  
" I'm not sure I want to take on a line of thieving just to get Sesshomaru's attention."  
  
Draco nodded in understanding.  
  
" the best you can do is at least talk to him." Shinta nodded  
  
The first rays of light began to poor in through Draco's window.  
  
" It's dawn, there's no point in going to sleep now." Draco nodded in agreement. Shinta leapt out the small window.  
  
" HEY! Where you going."  
  
Shinta turned around.  
  
" I'm going home to get changed I'm filthy."  
  
Draco shook his head a knowing smile on his face.  
  
" Can't stand to be dirty, huh"  
  
Shinta stuck his tongue out and unfolded his wings, which had magically appeared.  
  
" Man how can stand with those huge things."  
  
Shinta flexed his powerful wings and spread them out to their fullest which was over 40 feet from wing tip to tip.  
  
"Easily, I'll see you in half an hour."  
  
With that he gave a flap of his wings and hovered a few feet off the ground. He seemed to freeze in midair before he vanished in a whirl or wind and debris. Draco ducked down under his window as debris sped into this room.  
  
" I WISH YOU WOULD DO THAT HIGHER UP!" he shouted into the empty air.  
  
" Where did Shinta go?" Draco turned to his mother.  
  
" He went to get changed." Kagome nodded  
  
" Well go help you father catch breakfast."  
  
" Yes mother."  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shinta landed gracefully on his balcony just seconds later after he had taken off from Inuyasha's forest. He entered his room to find Jaken asleep on the floor.  
  
" Jaken?" the imp stirred  
  
" me lord, when did you get back?"  
  
Shinta picked up the staff of skulls from where it had fallen. " about two seconds ago. Tell me did Sesshomaru want me at all." Jaken shook his head. Shinta nodded.  
  
" Jaken I'm leaving for a couple days. Prepare some clothes for me. I'll retrieve my weapons, if Sesshomaru asks I'm going out for a couple days."  
  
Jaken raised a questioning eyebrow but didn't ask any questions of Shinta, for he knew that if he did not tell him the first time around that he would get no answers from him that time.  
  
" shall I put the clothes in a traveling bag."  
  
Shinta nodded and left. Almost instantly he turned back into the room.  
  
" I was going to change."  
  
Jaken sweat dropped as Shinta quickly changed his clothes (think kurama's clothes) he pulled his hair into a high pony tail and pulled his tail through both his pants and the cover he wore over the other clothes. He quickly stepped into this knee high white leather boots and raced from the room. Jaken began to pack the clothes shaking his head the whole way.  
  
All went well until Shinta arrived in the dojo where all the weapons were stored. From inside came the sounds of metal hitting metal and grunts. Telling Shinta that Atoka and Uramteshi were inside practicing.  
  
hn.how pathetic, can barley hold a sword let alone use it in battle they should be the ones not allowed to hold a sword  
  
Early on Sesshomaru had forbidden Shinta from ever picking up a sword. He insisted that Shinta being half Tenshi was weak and shouldn't fight, that tenshi were docile creatures.  
  
Weak creatures my ass, tenshi are warriors, more so then most youkai. Swan youkai are the weak ones, they don't have a mean bone in their bodies, they're the peacemakers of the youkai  
  
You think that stopped him form learning to use a sword. Hell no.  
  
" Well this puts a slight damper on my plans, oh well they were going to find out sooner or later." Shinta shrugged.  
  
" Sesshomaru can kiss my ass if he doesn't like it"  
  
Calmly walked into the dojo. Atoka and Uramteshi were practicing with katanas, but stopped when Shinta entered.  
  
" Hey dog butt, you know your not supposed to be here." The twins laughed at the stupid nickname they had branded on him. Shinta simply remained silent and ignored the stupid hanyou's.  
  
" it's not affecting him." Uramteshi said setting down his sword.  
  
" dog butt, what are you doing here, your not allowed in here. Don't make me get father."  
  
They were met with stony silence. Shinta walked over to a bare wall.  
  
" what are you imaging that you have a wall of weapons there."  
  
" go get Sesshomaru Uramteshi" the twin nodded and rushed off to find Sesshomaru.  
  
Shinta placed a hand on the wall, which began to glow a blue color. Weapons of all different verities and size appeared suddenly. Shinta picked off the wall a ivory sheathed Katana, a set of scythes and a couple daggers that he placed inside his boots. He turned and stared to leave.  
  
" hold it dog butt." Shinta simply walked up behind Atoka and hit him in the back of the head sending face first unconscious into the ground  
  
" weakling"  
  
Fearing that Sesshomaru would show up any second Shinta ran for the door and down the hallway. No sooner had he rounded the coroner did Sesshomaru and Uramteshi appear. Shinta didn't quit running until he was in the air. He had said good bye to Jaken and grabbed his clothes on the way.  
  
It didn't take long to find Draco. With out stopping he scooped down and grabbed him.  
  
" WHOLEY SHIT, gods Shinta don't do that."  
  
Shinta just grinned.  
  
" so where we going."  
  
" a cave in the eastern lands."  
  
Shinta nodded and steered off towards the eastern lands.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
The cave was dirty and crammed full of all different youkai. Many of which were human eaters. Shinta had a hard time not running out of the cave and saying screw it. Many of the youkai were giving him and Draco funny looks. Many were whispering and pointing to the crescent moon on Shinta's forehead, which was the mark of the lord of the western lands.  
  
" Draco where is this Yoko Kurama guy." Draco pointed down the hall where a tall what looked to be a bat youkai stood guarding a room. Apon reaching to door they were stopped by the guard. Shinta looked up and felt his jaw hit the floor.  
  
" Kurono?"  
  
The youkai that looked exactly like Kurono and wore the same clothes looked over at Shinta.  
  
" no that names Kuronue. Who are you and what do you want."  
  
Draco was the one that piped up.  
  
" this is Shinta, the son of lord Sesshomaru of the western lands, my cousin, he wishes to join the group."  
  
There was dead silence as this was proclaimed. Shinta shifted nervously from foot to foot his hand read on the hilt of his sword.  
  
" what is this I hear about the son of the western lands wanting to join my band."  
  
Shinta turned to see none other then the legendary Youko Kitsune, Yoko Kurama. He was a very pretty fox with long silver hair and a tail similar to Shinta's and Draco's only silver like his hair.  
  
Shinta bowed to the great thief.  
  
" Yoko, I wish to join your band in order to get my fathers attention. He had since ignored me since he took on that human mate and her hanyou pups."  
  
Yoko closed his eyes.  
  
" it is a sad day when a great a lord and the lord of the west ignores his full blooded child to pay more attention to a human and her half blooded kits. Shinta I will allow you to join my group., but you must prove your self worthy of my band."  
  
Shinta bowed again.  
  
" Thank you Yoko, I will prove my self for I am a Shido tenshi, we are bound by honor." 


	3. not all stories have a happy ending

The days quickly went by and for eight years Shinta never returned to the western lands. For the past eight years Shinta had run with Yoko's band of thieves and had quickly gone up in the ranks to the point that he was the leader of his own band among the main band. Only a matter of months into his joining he had made a name for himself. Night crawler is what the villagers and other youkai had begun to call him, for he moved as if he was part of the night, silent and swiftly. He was also known for never killing people that got in his way though if they did attack he would simply defend himself. Though his skills were beyond that of any youkai or human.  
  
Night was beginning to fall. Two figures stood on a beach, above a great castle stood atop a cliff. Lights shown in the windows and maids could be seen scurrying about inside.  
  
" Draco do you remember the times that we used to spend on this beach when we were younger. How much fun we had just the two of us."  
  
Draco turned to his life long friend, who currently had his back to him.  
  
" yes I remember, why do you bring it up?"  
  
Shinta turned around. His markings and hair glittering in the moon light, but his eyes were dull. In them was a sadness that only a hurt child could have, yet behind the hurt was the knowledge only the creator of the earth could hold.  
  
" Draco, my best friend.. my brother" Shinta paused; he took in a deep breath and turned to look at the ocean.  
  
" I have a feeling that to night one of us won't be coming back."  
  
To say this news was shocking to Draco was and understatement. For several minutes he sat their with his mouth agape, finally his was able to pull it shut.  
  
" W.. wa.what do you mean?!"  
  
Shinta turned around. His golden eyes were still dull with sadness and hurt.  
  
" One of will die to night...I know who will die."  
  
" NIGHT CRAWLER!"  
  
Shinta turned to see one of his scouts running towards him from down the beach.  
  
" Idiot."  
  
The horse youkai cowered under Shinta's cross gaze.  
  
" Just pray that Sesshomaru didn't hear you. Now what did you want."  
  
" Sesshomaru has just left the castle. All is clear."  
  
Shinta nodded. " Are the men in position."  
  
The horse youkai nodded, his violet eyes alight with excitement.  
  
" Good" Shinta reached for his mask and placed it on, concealing the side markings, his nose and mouth. A black strip of cloth concealed the mark of the western lands. After making sure the mask was secure he turned and head off down the beach.  
  
Seeming at wake from a dream, Draco realized that this may be his last chance to talk to Shinta. He reached forward and grabbed a hold of Shinta's tail. Shinta stopped and turned around.  
  
" Shinta, tell me who won't come back."  
  
" Me."  
  
Time seemed to stop as Draco watched Shinta turn back around and walk away. A single tear fell down his cheek. Several time Draco tried to open his mouth and tell Shinta not to go through with his plan, but each time nothing came out. He watched helplessly as Shinta spread his large wings and took off for the balcony to his old room.  
  
No my friend if any of us has to go to night it will not be you. I'll  
make sure of that.  
  
Shinta stepped gracefully on the balcony of his old room. Going into thief mode he silently crept into the room staying along the shadows. He quickly took in the room. It remained exactly the same as he had left it, except that a thick layer of dust blanked everything. Sesshomaru must have forbidden anyone from entering, odd not brooding on it too long, Shinta ventured farther into the house. All was silent in the great house. Odd.usually there would at least be maids running around unless. Shinta suddenly paled as the sound of shouts and screams reached his ears. He turned and raced towards the front entrance. Unless he heard that baka's shout and was expecting us.shit hold on guys.  
  
Shinta ran as fast as he could towards the sounds of his comrades. What he found when he came into the room horrified him. Bodies or all different youkai littered the floor. The floor was died a black red from all the blood that covered it. None on the floor were alive.  
  
The sound of metal against metal came resounding from the adjoining room. A yell of pain was fallowed.  
  
" DRACO!" Shinta raced forward, his heart beating wildly in his chest. That was until he entered the room, and then it felt as if his heart had stopped completely. In there was Sesshomaru and Draco. Sesshomaru was standing over a fallen Draco. Draco was trying desperately to reach his sword, which had been kicked across the room. Draco was badly injured and was bleeding profusely from different parts of his body.  
  
" Pathetic fool, you'll die just like your comrades."  
  
Shinta watched in what seemed to be slow motion, he watched horrified as Sesshomaru went in for the final kill. Not realizing he had moved Shinta was across the room in less then a second and was picking Draco up by the tail and flung him across the room just as Sesshomaru's blade made contact with his back. A searing white hot pain ran through his body as the blade sliced into this back. The force of the blow threw him to the nearby wall.  
  
Shinta hit the wall with such force that it knocked the wind out of him. He quickly turned around ready to launch himself off the wall, but he didn't turn quickly enough. For the pain that fallowed next was beyond anything he had ever felt before. His vision began to swim in front of him. Shinta raised his head to see Sesshomaru only a matter of a foot away from him. His one are was extended slightly, his face was unreadable. Shinta took a chance and looked down. Tolkijin was stuck trough his chest clear up till the hilt. Shinta looked up just in time to see Sesshomaru's eyes flash. He turned the blade and ripped it out of his side.  
  
Shinta gave out a cry of pain and fell to the floor. His hand clutching the now giant wound in his chest and side. Silver blood pored freely from the wounds. The edges of Shinta's vision were slowly starting to darken. He closed his eyes since having them open was nauseating.  
  
" so you are the legendary night crawler, I expected a lot better. Now say good bye."  
  
Shinta curled up in as small of ball as possible. The pain was slowly dying down and turning to numbness.  
  
" Wait father, should we not see who the legendary creature is."  
  
Shinta gave out a slight whimper. If he could he would have killed tolka right then and there for not letting Sesshomaru kill him. He heard Sesshomaru's footsteps drawing closer. A hand suddenly grabbed hold of the edge of the mask and cloth and ripped them away none so gently. He waited for the realization to hit.  
  
The sound of the mask hitting the floor fallowed was closely fallowed by the sound of a sword hitting the ground. Shinta felt him self being pulled up and his head was laid down on something soft and warm. He slowly opened his eyes to see the face of Sesshomaru looking down at him. The look on Sesshomaru's face was one of pain, hurt, confusion, but mostly panic.  
  
" Shinta?" his voice was small compared to what it just was. You could hear the panic in his voice.  
  
" Hello Sesshomaru." It was getting harder to breath and things were slowly fading.  
  
" your night crawler..i...why"  
  
tears stared to fall unnoticed from Shinta's eyes.  
  
" because I thought if I could get your attention you would love me again like you used to when mother was still alive."  
  
Shinta closed his eyes and took in a shuddering breath, he exhaled and his body suddenly became limp in Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru's eyes widen and he shook Shinta's vigorously.  
  
" Shinta"  
  
no response.  
  
" SHINTA!!"  
  
Shinta lay still and unmoving, his body was slowly becoming cold and the blood and stopped flowing from the wound.  
  
Tears started to fall from Sesshomaru's eyes as he looked down at the unmoving form that was once the apple of his eye.  
  
" I killed him.I killed my child." The realization suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks and he broke down completely.  
  
" Father?"  
  
" Get out"  
  
Tolka looked at Sesshomaru funny. " Father.I.."  
  
" I said get out, take your mother and brother and get the hell out of my castle.i never want to see any of you in the western lands again.GET OUT!!!"  
  
The boy ran from the room.  
  
Sesshomaru looked up from Shinta. A sword glinted at Shinta's side. A decision was made up in Sesshomaru's mind instantly.  
  
" I'm sorry, my son.my boy.. my little Shinta"  
  
Well what did you think...there is one more chapter after his though it will be a short one. Please review. 


	4. The death of a son, western lands, somet...

A knock resounded through the silent house in the middle of the night.  
  
" who the devil is hear this late at night." Said Kagome groggily. Inuyasha sat up in bed and sniffed the air. A low growl escaped his throat.  
  
" It's a youkai. Stay here." Kagome nodded as Inuyasha grabbed the tetsusaiga and walked out of the room.  
  
With tetsusaiga drawn Inuyasha pulled back the curtain that covered the front door. Standing out side his door was a old Inu youkai.  
  
" Can I help you."  
  
The old Inu youkai turned to Inuyasha.  
  
" are you Inuyasha, the son of Inutoshi, the brother of Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
Inuyasha nodded wondering where this was going.  
  
" I am Kercheck, one of your Lord Sesshomaru's generals. I have been sent for three reasons."  
  
Inuyasha raised and eyebrow and gripped the tetsusaiga harder.  
  
" What were you sent for."  
  
" Where is the god tree."  
  
Inuyasha was generally confused.  
  
" The god tree."  
  
Kercheck nodded. " yes I am instructed to go to the god tree."  
  
Inuyasha nodded though still confused.  
  
" The second I was instructed to escort you and your mate to the palace of the western lands where you are take over rule of the western lands."  
  
Inuyasha's jaw hit the ground at that statement.  
  
" I'm what."  
  
Kagome had come to stand beside her mate.  
  
" What is going on, Inuyasha." " Forgive me my lady, my lord you are to take over rule of the western lands."  
  
" Why what happened to Sesshomaru?"  
  
Kercheck ignored his question and continued on  
  
" The final reason I was brought here was I have something for you. He asked us to bring him to you."  
  
Kercheck motion for one of the other youkai to bring something forward.  
  
Inuyasha felt Kagome grip onto his upper arm at the same time he felt his heart stop. The one youkai was bringing over a bundle dressed in green clothes and covered with blood. The smell of death was heavy in the air as the youkai laid the figure on the ground.  
  
" DRACO!"  
  
Kagome broke from Inuyasha and collapsed down next to the unmoving figure of her son. Tears pored from her eyes and she touched him. He was like ice. She collapsed onto her son's body crying her eyes out.  
  
With a roar Inuyasha turned to Kercheck and grabbed him by the throat. His claws dug in causing blood to trickle down Kercheck's throat.  
  
" What the hell did you do to him."  
  
" I did nothing to him, he died from the injuries your brother caused him."  
  
Inuyasha let got of Kercheck; his eyes were blank as he went to kneel next to Draco's body. Tears started to fall down his cheeks.  
  
" I'm going to kill.I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."  
  
" I'm afraid that isn't possible."  
  
Inuyasha let out a feral growl.  
  
" Why not." His voice was low and dangerous.  
  
" This is why." The youkai that had brought out Draco's body laid another down not far from Draco. It was Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha stared with wide eyes, as another body was brought out and laid down next to Sesshomaru's, it was Shinta.  
  
" what happened?" Kagome managed to stop sobbing for a minute to look over the three bodies.  
  
" Your son and Shinta were part of a thieving group run by a Youko Kitsune, Shinta was the leader, I believe he was called night crawler."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked up startled.  
  
" Shinta was the famous night crawler."  
  
Kercheck nodded.  
  
" They were going to steal both of Lord Sesshomaru's swords, when he got wind of the upcoming attacks. He attacked the minute the group got into the palace; you son was the only one that put up a fight against Lord Sesshomaru. Shinta got there just in time to keep Sesshomaru from killing Draco. But Shinta was killed in the processes. Sesshomaru was so devastated that he had killed his own child that he ordered, his mate from the western lands and committed suicide, he cut out his own heart. Draco was the one that requested that you take over the western lands, and that all three of them be laid to rest bellow the god tree."  
  
Kagome returned to her crying fit. Inuyasha stood and started to walk away.  
  
" My Lord?"  
  
" The god tree is this way."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha laid the last of the flowers on the graves. Rain pattered around him softly. Behind him stood his three children. It had been many years since his brother, Shinta, and his son Draco had been killed and he had become lord of the western lands. And now next to them laid his only love, Kagome had passes on some years ok. Dying from the curse that plagued all humans, mortality. Before the left she had given him three beautiful sons, all of which were named after the three that had left this earth so many years ago. His boys born so long ago were only now reaching their teen-age years. Each one looked exactly and acted exactly like the ones for who they were names after.  
  
" father we should go, you have that meeting with the Lord of the Northern Lands."  
  
Inuyasha stood after saying one final good bye to his loved ones.  
  
" come on Draco, Shinta, Sesshomaru, lets go home."  
  
THE END....or is it.. 


End file.
